I Love You, I'll Kill You
by InfynitiStar
Summary: AU Taito One-shot Taichi Yagami is a cop bent on putting criminals in jail in the small city of Odaiba. His next assignment: Yamato Ishida


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters, I just get to play with them and make them do stupid things! I do, however, own police chief Koitome and Jeff.

Warnings: Yaoi, murder, angst, lemon, and character death.

_**I Love You, I'll Kill You**_

Taichi's POV

As I stand here, watching the funeral men lowering his long dead body, I can't help but remember the reason why things ended up this way. I still wish things had been different, and my soul wasn't stained with the blood of his death, but it is, and there is nothing I can do about it.

This is the story of my one true love, and how I am responsible in every way for his death.

---

It was a usual day at the police station. My partner, Jeff, had called in sick, so the chief decided not to send me out anywhere that day.

Jeff transferred from America a couple years ago—about the same time I joined the force. He was always kind, so I told him my secret about being gay and he was really cool with it. He said most of the people he knew back home were gay too, or at least bi.

When my shift was over, I was more than happy to leave that place—I hated sitting at my desk all day and not being able to bust any criminals. Since it was Friday, I decided to go to the bar and have a few drinks.

"See you on Monday, Taichi!" the chief called as I left.

"Yeah. See you on Monday chief Koitome!"

I walked out the door and into the cool night air. It was actually a quite nice night, and I was glad I had walked to the station that morning.

---

When I got to the bar, it was crowded with people out to have a good time. I sat down at the bar and got myself a drink, deciding to find somebody to dance with later. I didn't have to wait long, because as soon as I was done, somebody came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw a pair of sapphire eyes half-hidden behind shoulder-length, golden blonde hair that was plastered to pale skin by sweat. For a minute I thought I had died and gone to heaven, and stumbled on an angel who had strayed away from the other perfect angels of his kind. When I snapped back to reality, I realized he had been talking to me, and I had no idea what he'd said.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said: Do you wanna dance?"

"Of course! But why are you asking me?"

"You look like a nice guy."

I finally noticed the outfit he was wearing: tight black pants and sleeveless black shirt, black boots, a black leather spike bracelet on his left wrist, a silver cuff bracelet on his right wrist, a black and silver spike necklace, a silver chain with a skull and crossbones charm on it, a silver ring in his right ear, a hand-painted thorn-covered vine tattoo circling his left bicep, and silver rings on random fingers on both hands. Not to mention the thick, dark eyeliner—but I felt entranced by the way the man looked.

That night I fell in love with a beautiful stranger.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor, where masses of bodies were pressed together, making things heat up more than they probably should have. He stood behind me and put his hands on my waist, and started rubbing himself against me to the beat of the music. I leaned into his figure, amazed at how our curves seemed to fit perfectly to each other. He set his head in the crook of my neck and I could feel his hot breath going down my shirt. I couldn't help but lean my head back onto his shoulder as he started to kiss my neck. When the song changed, I forced him to switch positions with me. I set my hands on his waist and put my head in the crook of his neck as he had done with me. He brought his hands up over his head and around to the back of my neck, running his fingers up my scalp into my mass of brown hair. My hands started to travel and were in his shirt in seconds, rubbing his muscular stomach. I started to kiss and suck at his neck, and when he didn't protest, I kept going until I knew he had a hickey. A few minutes later, the song stopped and the DJ started talking over the voices of the people, only being heard because he was using a microphone—but I wasn't paying attention, and neither was the guy I was dancing with. He turned around to face me and put his arms around my neck. We stared into each others' eyes until long after the next song had started. I slowly leaned in closer, and he did the same, until our lips lightly touched. We both closed our eyes and added passion to the kiss, letting our tongues invade each others' mouths.

---

When we got to my small apartment, we were tearing our clothes off as soon as we were in the door. By the time we got to my bedroom, all we had left on was our boxers, but those were quickly discarded, too. We ran into my bed, and I shoved him down on it, then I reached into my bedside table and pulled out a jar of lube. I climbed on top of him and he took the lube from me, greasing up my constantly growing erection so I didn't have to—actually, I think he _wanted_ to do it for me. I got up on my knees and he pulled his legs out from under me, wrapping them around my waist, ready for what we were about to do. He didn't want me to stretch him at all, so I thrust myself into him all at once. He moaned with pleasure, so I pulled out and thrust back in again, harder than the first time. I kept thrusting, and he kept moaning, grabbing my shoulders and digging his nails into them. It hurt, but I didn't care—I was filled with ecstasy, and pain didn't bother me. When I finally came, we were both panting.

"I love the feeling of you inside me," he said, gasping for air as I collapsed on top of him. I pulled out of him and watched while he lubed himself up. "Ready for more, babe?"

"If it involves you, I'm ready for anything." He wanted to stretch me, but I didn't want to wait. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he thrust himself into me with everything he had. He started off slow, and picked up speed—going faster and faster until he finally came inside of me. He carefully pulled out of me, but I kept my legs around his waist. I was panting harder than ever and so was he, and I could feel his hot cum sliding out my small hole down my back.

We both lay down and stared into each others' eyes. We kissed one last time before sleep took us, and we didn't see each other again till morning.

---

When I woke up the next morning, I looked to my side, but didn't see my blonde beauty lying next to me. I started to get worried until I smelled bacon coming from the kitchen. I jumped out of the bed and walked into the kitchen, forgetting about the fact that I was naked. Standing in front of the stove wearing my "Kiss the Cook" apron was my beautiful, blue-eyed blonde who I had spent the previous night with. I couldn't help but stare at his naked figure that was barely covered by the apron. He turned to me and smiled, noticing how I was getting hard again.

"I made some breakfast—I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not."

I walked up to him, putting my arms around his neck and kissing him passionately, before he shooed me away to the table. I watched him intently as he searched my cabinets for the plates and sighed when he finally found them. He dished up the food and carried two plates to the table, mine stacked high with eggs, bacon, and toast; his having barely anything on it.

"Not hungry?"

"I just don't eat much."

"Oh. How did you know I'd want so much then?"

"You seemed like a big eater, so I figured I'd surprise you."

He smiled sweetly as we ate the food he'd prepared—he obviously had worked on it a while. I was grateful to finally have a home-cooked meal—I hadn't had one in months. I remember the day I went over to visit my mother on her birthday. I was happy to see her, even though she was getting gray hair and bags under her eyes—worse than she'd had when my sister and I were young. That day I got to see my sister too, and she told me about how she was doing with school and how she was engaged to her boyfriend. I smiled at the memory. Then I remembered the day I found out she had been killed. They didn't have any evidence to catch the killer, so he has been on the loose for a long time. He has killed a lot since then, and he had killed many before he killed my sister, too. I recently heard that they had some leads on the cases finally, but no suspects yet.

"Daydreaming?"

I snapped out of my memories when I heard the blonde's voice. "Sorry. I was just remembering some things."

"God, I haven't even introduced myself to you yet! I'm Yamato—Ishida Yamato."

"Taichi—Yagami. You know, it probably would have been a good idea if we'd introduced ourselves last night—before we came over here."

"Yeah. I have a habit of not introducing myself to people." When he saw my expression, he started explaining himself. "I don't mean—I mean, most of my friends didn't even know my name until we'd been hanging out for a while. Except when I was in school—then everybody knew my name."

He started to tell me about his life in high school—about his band and friends. Then he told about why he stopped introducing himself. It was a sad story, really—though I didn't get why that would make him stop introducing himself to people. It wasn't that important anyway, so I just listened and learned about the long, hard life of the blonde.

After breakfast I showed him some pictures of my family and friends, but when I showed him a picture of my sister, he went paler than he already was. He didn't act any different—he just got paler.

"This is my younger sister, Hikari. Some maniac killed her a couple months ago. I miss her a lot."

I picked up the picture and hugged it, remembering all the good times I had with her when we were little kids. Little things, like pushing her on the swing in the park while she yelled for me to push her higher, and the days when I tried to teach her how to play soccer, but failed miserably. She was only two at the time, after all.

"I'm sorry."

I could feel Yamato wrap his arms around my waist and hug me tightly. I leaned into the embrace as I felt tears slide down my cheeks. He turned me around to face him, and wiped away the tears that were falling. He kissed me softly on the lips and whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

---

That night we made love again, lasting longer than we had the previous night. I remember, he kissed me like he had never loved anybody before—as if I would never see him again.

I woke up the next morning and he wasn't there yet again. I saw a note on my bedside table and picked it up. As soon as I read it, I wasn't so worried, but I knew why he'd acted like he had that night.

_Dear Taichi,_

_I'm sorry I'm not here right now. I had some things to take care of, and you reminded me of them. I'll probably die if I never see you again, but that's how things might end up. I'll try to come back if I get the chance, but I can't guarantee it. I promise I will love you forever and ever, so please don't forget me if I don't see you again._

_Love always,_

_Yamato_

As I reread the note, I noticed the tearstains scattered all over the paper. I started to cry myself, realizing I may never see the love of my life again. My own tears dropped onto the note, adding more stains of sorrow and confusion. I knew I would never be the same again—not after the way he had loved me and proved it. He was so kind, but I couldn't help feeling like I didn't know something.

---

It was Monday morning yet again, but I didn't want to go to work—not after the frustrating weekend I'd had. I knew if I didn't get up and go to work, I'd probably get fired, but if I did go, I'd be miserable all day. I guessed either way I'd be miserable, so I figured I would make some money while I was at it.

I finally got up and started walking to work. I really wished I didn't have to—but at least I could get some exercise by walking. Not only that, but it makes the journey to work a lot longer, and I had more time to prepare myself for the job. I hoped Jeff was back so we could go out and bust some criminals—maybe that would get my mind off Yamato.

I stepped into the precinct, and when I saw Jeff, I was extremely grateful. Chief Koitome stepped out of his office and smiled when he saw Jeff and myself.

"Ah, boys—you're both here early. That's good, because I have an assignment for you. Follow me into my office." We did as we were told and followed him into his office. "Last night we got a picture of the criminal we believe has been doing all the killing lately. We believe he's the one who also killed your sister, Taichi."

He told us more about the killer—how he'd left fingerprints at every scene, but they weren't on record, and how they'd gotten a picture from the surveillance camera at the home of the man he'd killed the previous night. They'd fixed up the picture and taken it around to bars and other places, but only one person knew the man's name. When he was done giving all the information about the suspect, he held up the picture and I gasped at what I saw. Blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin . . .

"_Yamato . . ._"

"His name is Yamato Ishida. He is your new assignment—to find him and arrest him at any and all costs."

---

I remember walking down the street with Jeff by my side, staring down at the sidewalk, still trying to comprehend what Chief Koitome had said about Yamato. He suddenly ran off yelling at somebody to stop, and when I looked up, I saw a flash of blonde hair, pale skin, and dark clothes running into an alley. Jeff darted after the blonde, and I just knew something bad was going to happen. I started running, and ran into the alley, following all of the tight corners until I heard a gunshot. I turned one last corner and saw my partner, lying in his own crimson blood, on the ground. I pulled out my gun and aimed it at the suspect, but froze before my finger pulled the trigger. It was Yamato, and he had black tears running down his face from his eyeliner.

I pulled the trigger. The bullet went through the center of his chest, and I knew I'd only barely missed his heart. He fell to the ground on his knees as blood dripped from his wound, down his shirt, and splashed on the cold, hard ground. He coughed until blood dripped out the sides of his mouth, then he spoke softly to me, forcing the words out. I ran to his side and held him in my arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm the one who killed your sister. If I had known that I would fall in love with you, I never would have killed anybody." He reached his hand up and set it on my cheek, smearing his blood on my now tear stained face. "I wish I could have been better to you, Taichi." He gasped a few times, desperately trying to get more air into his lungs so he could finish talking to me. I reached up and put my hand over his, trying to soothe his pain. "I'm glad I met you, and I'm glad you're the one that changed me forever." He coughed again, and more blood dripped out his mouth and down his face. "I love you, Taichi. I always will—even when I'm dead." He closed his eyes tightly and fought off more pain—I hated to see him suffering the way he was. He opened his eyes, and they were shining with fresh tears. He stared into my eyes and slowly whispered, "I'm sorry," with his last breath. His body went limp in my arms; his eyes still wide open, staring at me. The unshed tears slowly rolled down his face and his hand dropped from my cheek as I let it go. I sat there crying until I got enough strength in me to get up and call for backup. They came, but Jeff had been dead since the bullet hit him, and my heart had long been broken from killing my only love.

---

That's how it happened. Tears stream down my face as I throw a single white rose into his grave, trying to figure out how things could have been different. It isn't good to fall in love. I stare into his grave and silently say something to myself that I hope he hears, because I know he will understand it.

"It will happen every time we are reincarnated, I'm almost sure—so here's a little something for you, Yamato: I love you, I'll kill you—forever."

End.

So? Please review! It's sad, I know, and everybody wants to kill me for killing Yama, but isn't it so dramatic? So—romantic? Okay, not really the romantic part, but dramatic! Besides, I love angst. If you don't like angst, you shouldn't have read the fic. But I got the title from an Enigma song. I've never actually heard the song, but I think I've heard part of it, and it just fits the fic perfectly! At least I think so. Like I said, please review! And I don't mind flames at all, so write whatever you want!


End file.
